Never Refreeze a Rabbid
Never Refreeze a Rabbid is the 27th episode of Rabbids Invasion. 'Overview' The rabbids are playing around with freezers. 'Plot' The episode starts in the market with a rabbid playing with a straw. He then sees two other Rabbids that are happy when Mona opens a freezer to grab an item, and sad when she closes it. Because Mona doesn't have her glasses, she makes wrong assumptions of the items she's getting, including mistaking a box of ice cream for chicken wings. One of the rabbids decides to cool himself while the freezer is open, but Mona closes the freezer's door on him and traps him inside, and walks away. The rabbid begins to worry at first, but soon gets excited when he notices how his hands stick on the freezer door, and plays with it, sticking his face on the freezer door as well. His friend starts to do the same thing but, as he is outside the freezer, his face doesn't get stuck. He gets mad and tries to do everything the rabbid in the freezer does, including licking the door and playing patty cake, and the rabbid in the freezer copies his actions. The rabbid with the straw throws it away and wants to join them but they ignore him. He then sadly walks away while the rabbid in the freezer starts to, well, freeze. However the sad rabbid sees Mona come back again and opens a different freezer. The rabbid runs toward the open freezer, but the other rabbid sees this also and runs into it instead. The first rabbid ends up headfirst in the freezer door when it shuts, leaving a bruise. He sees the second rabbid with a frozen item stuck to him and laughs, but the other rabbid dances showing it off. The first rabbid commands him to get out of the freezer, but he ignores him. Meanwhile the first freezer rabbid has trouble at first getting his tongue unstuck from the door, then succeeds, but his ears get stuck to the freezer and he screams in despair. Mona goes back to the freezers again, claiming she forgot dessert, and opens the freezer the second rabbid is in, sending the first rabbid flying. Mona notices the rabbid in the freezer and picks him up, thinking he's tuna. She leaves the freezer door open as she leaves, and the first rabbid gets up and runs toward it. He runs into the door in his excitement, closing the freezer. Meanwhile the first rabbid in the freezer tries unsuccessfully to get his ears unstuck, then notices his bottom half is completely frozen, and laughs. Just before Mona puts the rabbid in her cart, she sniffs him. She says the tuna's gone bad and throws the rabbid across the store. The rabbid lands on the frozen item and slides around the store on it, attracting the attention of the injured rabbid and other rabbids hiding out in the store. He crashes onto a display, and the other rabbids clap and cheer. They then go to the freezers and try to open the door. The first trapped rabbid has completely frozen, except for his eyes. The injured rabbid, after watching the group's failed attempt at opening the freezer with a fork, sees a woman and tries to get her to open the freezer door for him by acting cute and asking her. Unfortunately, she doesn't understand. The rabbid tries again, and again she doesn't understand. He finally goes on a rant, and she awkwardly backs away. He sees Mona going back to the freezer again for lima beans, and runs in front of her, grabbing her leg. She gets startled and backs away, grabbing a man nearby and spinning around. They spin back to the freezers and the man crashes into the door, opening it as he collapses on the floor. A pile of frozen item boxes fall on the floor and the rabbids grab them and slide around as they play with them. Unfortunately the injured rabbid doesn't have a box to play with, and when the man gets up and closes the freezer door, goes a bit more insane than a rabbid usually does. Feeling dejected, the injured rabbid sees the straw he initially played with and blows in it. After seeing a passing rabbid on a frozen item, he gets mad again and throws the straw at the man leaning on the freezer door where the frozen rabbid is. The man goes a little crazy as he runs away, opening the freezer door in the process. The injured rabbid happily stands in the open freezer. He notices the frozen rabbid still stuck on the door, and successfully gets him unstuck after knocking on his head a few times. Noticing that the frozen rabbid slides, the injured rabbid rides him all over the store while the other rabbids follow him. At the end, the checkout guy registers the frozen boxes with the rabbids still on them. Mona looks at the large quantity of items, wondering if she really got all of them. The frozen rabbid's hands and mouth unfreeze and he falls down. And then slides on his back while Mona, thinking he's lima beans, chases after him. 'Trivia' *This is one of the episodes that doesen't have a villain. *This is the first episode to have a Rabbid act all cutesy Gallery Hmm interesting by kaetzchen1991 daoilcr-fullview.jpg Cute scene by kaetzchen1991 d9apkjm-fullview.jpg I am cute by kaetzchen1991 d752r6x-fullview.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Season 1 episodes